Halo Tales From Reach
by Infinite Warpork
Summary: A collection of stories from the battle of Reach
1. Chapter 1

Halo

A New Age

Prologue

Smoke rose into the sky as banshees flew overhead, raining plasma fire down upon the remaining UNSC soldiers holding out against the covenant. Little ants far off in the distance squiggled about, small blue and orange bulbs as heavy weapons fire lit up the battlefields.

Noble Six scanned the remnants of what used to be a spark of glimmering hope. Reach, a place of safety and solitude where not even the covenant could ruin. Twenty-five years into the war, and reach was now lost. And the worst part, Sixs' whole squad, noble team, where dead.

Jorge, his life sacrificed destroying the covenant supercarrier. Kat, ironic that she, the smartest, would die with a shot to her brain. Jun, believed dead escorting Dr Halsey. Carter, whom gave his life for the good of the mission. And lastly Emile, ambushed by an elite. And where did that leave Six. One thing remained, however.

Six and Emile had delivered Cortana to Captain Keyes, and the Pillar Of Autumn, and maybe just found a way to beat those bastards back to hell.

Sixs' train of thought was lost as large stomping noises drew his attention. He turned to see three purple clad elites, two armed with concussion rifles, the other with a plasma rifle. There were four jackals on either side of the elites, armed with needlers and needle rifles. Behind them were around fifteen grunts, armed with plasma pistols and needlers.

Six dropped to one knee and tore into two of the jackals. The rest backed off and ignited their shields, retreating and waiting for the elites to make a move. The spartan drew his sidearm and let off three rounds into the nearest elite and slowly lowered into a crouched postition. The elite took a wide swing at Sixs' head. Six dived to the ground and slid between the elites legs, and drew his pistol instantly. He fired a round directly through another elites head and unsheathed the knife strapped to his thick MJOLNIR chest.

The elite turned to attack him, but Six drove his knife deep into the aliens neck. It howled in response as it fell to the ground. Six turned to find the final elite, but was answered with a loud battle cry. The elite raised its concussion rifle and fired. The blast connected with his waist, causing Six to topple end to end. Six jumped to his feet and scooped his assault rifle off the ground. He swept the enemy with suppressing fire as he ran towards the wreckage of a UNSC Pelican Dropship.

He dove through what was left of the shattered windscreen and dropped to his knees. He watched his shield regenerate to full and peeped through a small crack to survey the area.

The Jackals fanned out into a tight semi-circle, with no sign of the Grunts or the Elites. The Spartan turned and spotted the Elite commanding the Grunts to flank him. He tossed a frag grenade into the group of Grunts and watched as seven stubby warriors were blown apart. The elite sprang onto the roof of the battered Pelican and kicked out the floor beneath him. Six fired five rounds of assault rifle ammo into the Elite, however it landed to the right of him. The Spartan raised himself on his elbows but the elite sent jim back down with a swift kick to the head. The elite stared menicingly into Sixs' faceplate and unsheathed a small purple Covenant dagger. Six held back the Elite's hand as best he could, but the Elite had the better position.

With its other hand, it pelted his armor until it drained. Six took one hand and slammed it into the Elite's face, drawing its strength from its dagger hand. Next, he pressed his foot down on the dagger hand and crushed it. The creature howled as Six slid out from under it. He retrieved his pistol and fired four bullets into its chest. It toppled backwards lifelessly.

A Covenant dropship Appeared above the shipyard and dropped three bronze clad field elites. They all formed a large group and slowly advanced on his position. Three special elites, six jackals and seven grunts, not even he could survive those odds. He decided to take as many down with him as possible. He grabbed a scratched shotgun off the floor and loaded it with slugs, waited for his sheilds to fill again, and climbed onto the roof.

He leapt high in the air and dropped his last frag into the midst of the enemies. Four Grunts and two Jackals exploded. He landed on one of the Elite's and knocked it to the ground. He put three shells into the alien before he was thrown to the ground. He took hits from the Grunts and Jackals before he managed to jump to his feet. He smacked an Elite and shot it in the chest, just before the other retreived and energy sword and slashed him across the chest. He staggered backwards, fired a shell into a Jackal and slammed another with the butt of his shotgun. He smashed a Grunt's head apart with his fist then rolled behind a large rock.

He was in immense pain, Covenant needles protruding from his armor. His vision was goind blurry as he realised his MJOLNIR suit was ruptured all over. His sheild generators were down so all the protection he had was some torn up armor. He slid from cover and tossed his now empty shotgun into one of the Elite's. He tackled it but it thrust its foot and threw him off it. The other one started mocking Six, kicking him over whenever he tried to crawl away.

Eventually, Six used one last burst of energy to jump to his feet, grab an Elite's head, and squash it. He squeezed it to pulp, the enemy forces staring in shock. The last Elite shook its head, raised its energy sword, and sliced.


	2. Jun

Halo

Tales From Reach

Jun

"See you on the other side Captain,"said Jun, ending with a crisp salute. Carter returned the sentiment and stepped into the Pelican dropship. Jun watched as Carter, Emile and Six, his last living teamates, jetted off into the sky.

"Lets move, doctor, its a long journey to Castle,"stated Jun. Halset simply in reply and calmly strode into the aircraft. Jun stepped inside and made his way to the cockpit. He sat down and grasped the controls, he not usually the one for flying.

Jun loved staying posted on the ground, thats why out of all the Spartans, he got the knickname "little boy scout". He took great pleasure in missions that involved hunting and stalking, and using nature to your advantage. Pushing fond old memories aside, Jun took off for Castle base.

Great mountains rushed past the viewport as the Pelican flew over them in the dozens. The journey to Castle was nearly over, and for that, Jun was thankful. "Doctor, you okay back there" called Jun. " How long now, Jun?" asked Halsey. " Around twelve minutes, I think," he answered. " I didn't teach you to guess, did I Jun," said Halsey in playfully mocking tone. Jun shivered every time she said his name, as did every Spartan. Only other Spartans called each other by name, except Halsey. She was like a mother, a mother with dozens of children who look exactly the same, and yet she still can identify every Spartan.

Jun's mind was ripped from his thoughts when something slammed into the viewport. Strange, there were no burns from plasma fire, just a large crack. He activated the camera on the bottom of the hill and zoomed in on the ground below. He spotted some sort of blue-ish grey vehicle in the shape of an arc, with a large crane-like arm. He zoomed in closer and saw a Grunt on the end of the arm clutching a small blue sphere.

_Its a sucide Grunt catapult, quick, save Halsey_.

"Doctor, get d-.

His sentence was cut short when the hull of the ship exploded and rained metal and titanium A down into the aircraft. The Pelican tipped as it began descending down towards the ground. Halsey tan through the dust towards Jun with a DMR in her hands. Jun took the rifle and signaled for her to fly the ship. She slid past him and into the pilot seat as a Zealot dropped through the roof. It roared and was answered with a strong punch in the face. It immidiately recovered and landed a kick in the Spartans stomach, igniting its energy blade as it did so. Jun instinctively dropped onto his back and fired four DMR rounds into the Covenant warrior. It howled and leapt back onto the roof. Three Brutes jumped down, two with spiker rifles, the other with a heavy gravity hammer.

The spiker bullets tore into Jun armor as the other swung the gravity hammer. Jun dropped to his knees, sprang up, yanked the Hammer from the Creatures hands, and swung it into the spiker Brute on the left. He exploded as Jun grabbed his spiker and dove into the next Brute. He impaled it and finished it with a dozen rounds to the face. As he turned around, the hammerless Brute charged and tossed him into the wall. Jun crawled across the ground and retrieved his DMR. The creature leapt at him, but Jun fired so many DMR bullets into him that by the time his clip was empty, the beast had no head or stomach left.

Before he could check on Halsey, the Zealot dropped back down and slashed the Spartans knees with his energy sword. A burning sensation spread through his legs as he watched the Zealot walk into the cockpit. Jun noticed an old rusty jetpack attached to the wall as he heard Halsey scream. He took it and pulled his tether, damn, it was cut by the sword. Jun quickly ran through his best memories, of his teamates, of Halsey, of everything, and crawled into the cockpit. He grabbed hold of the Zealot's leg tight just before it reached Halsey, strapped on the jetpack, and sped off. The jetpack gave out due to rust and Jun and the Zealot rolled towards the open ramp of the Pelican. Jun slammed his elbow into the Zealot's thigh, but it kicked him backwards, causing him to slide off the ramp, hanging out the back for dear life. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the Covenant warrior, and both toppled and fell away to their deaths.


End file.
